Sliders Season 6 episode 5
by Prime2099
Summary: The sliders must escape an ancient evil that wants to destroy them


Sliders Season 6 Episode 5

Cave of Thor

Written by Matt Choiniere

camera shows inside of vortex. The Vortex opeing opens up in a dark cave. Rembrant falls out first, followed by Diana then Maggie, Mallory and finally Dan. 

"I can't see a frelling thing!" Mallory complained.

"Frelling?" Maggie asked. "Where'd you pick that up from? Some cheesy Scifi Channel show?"

"Yeah, something that has a bunch of alieans on a ship. Weird Stuff. I like the word though." He replied.

"Anyone got a lighter?" Rembrant asked.

"I do." Dan replied taking a lighter out of his pocket.

"Where'd you get that thing?" Mallory asked.

"I had it. Never thought it would come in handy."

He gave it to Rembrant, and rembrant lit it up and held it above his head. All around them were artifacts that seemed like ancient Egyptian relics. 

"Where are we?" Maggie asked. 

"We could have slid onto a world where the Egyptians conquered America." Diana Replied. "But it is highly unlikely." 

"Why's that?" Mallory asked.

"Because the Egyptian Empire died out a long time ago. Unless they survived." She replied.

"Well who cares. Let's just get outta here. It gives me the creeps." Rembrant said.

The Five intrepid Sliders made their way into another room. It had a beam of light shining on a gold box on a stone stand. 

END TEASER

BEGIN TITLE

Rembrant: What if you found a portal to a parallel dimension? What if you could slide into a thousand different worlds? Where you're the same person, and it's the same year, but everything else is different? 

Quinn: A world where the Russians rule America, or where Dinosaurs still exist. Well I found the gateway! Now the only problem is finding a way home.

Voice: Sliders!

END TITLE

"What's that?" Mallory asked.

"I don't know. But don't touch it. Diana replied.

"Yeah we wouldn't want an 'ancient evil' chasing us now would we?" Maggie added in.

"Whatever." Mallory said.

"Hey Fogboy hold up!" Rembrant said as Mallory went ahead of the group. He clumsily turned around, and hit the stone stand with his side, and knocked the box over.

"Good going!" Maggie Complained.

"Jeez, of all the idiocy!" Dan complained as he slapped his forhead.

"Pick That thing up and get back here!" Rembrant ordered Mallory. 

"oops. Sorry." He said as he picked it up.

Mallory rejoined the group, and the five of them eventually found their way out of the cave. 

"Diana how much time left?" Rembrant asked.

"About five hours. That doesn't give me much time to fix the timer." She replied.  
(Author's note, this episode takes place right after last week's episode Blood Reavers.)

"Okay, well we gotta check into the Chandler, or Dominion whatever is around here." Rembrant replied. 

The five of them checked into the Dominion. Mallory and Dan went off to the bar looking for Chicks, and Maggie was watching the TV Show Mallory recommended her to. Rembrant was watching it with her, and Diana was busily working on the timer.

"Need anything Diana?" Rembrant asked. 

"No thank you I am almost finished." She replied.

"So Maggie what's this show about?" Rembrant asked.

"It's a dumb show, castaways on a living ship running from a guy named scorpio or whatever." She replied.

"Nah, this sounds like my kinda show." He said as he kicked back, and put up the reclining chair. 

Maggie being annoyed went into the bathroom to take a shower since she was dirty from the last world.

Rembrant yelled out "Don't take all the hot water I gotta take one next!" 

"Yeah whatever!" She replied.

Rembrant Chuckled and went back to watching his show.

Elsewhere:

In the cave the sliders arrived in. 

__

At long last! I am finally awakened! To replenish myself I need to feed! Yeessss. Feed on those who reawakened me! Then I shall continue my conquest! Yesssss. HAHAHA!

Back at the Dominion bar:

We see Dan sitting at the bar, barely awake, and Mallory passed out on the floor. Dan is mumbling something to the Bartender Hal. 

"So I come from a parallel world, and that guy laying on the floor over there is actually two people in one body." Dan said in a drunk voice.

"That's quite some story ya got there." Hal said. "But I'm afraid ya can't get anywhere with that. Ya gotta get something more interesting."

"But that's all I got!" Dan said.

"Oh well. Good luck out there kid." 

Dan got up from his seat and walked slowly over to Mallory. He picked him up and put him over his shoulder. They were going back to their room. 

Dan came through the door with Mallory over his shoulder. He looked like hell. 

He dropped Mallory on the floor. 

"Hey guys! Whassup?" He then dropped to the floor next to Mallory.

Rembrant got up and walked over to the two of them. 

"Damn. They drunk too much." He said.

He picked Dan yup and put him on his shoulder and dragged Mallory on the floor by the collar of his shirt. He put them in the bedroom, on the separate beds.

"Damn, those two guys get in enough trouble." Rembrant said as he came out.

"Yeah, they sure do." Diana said as she finished her work on the timer. "There it's all done! I just had to take some parts out of your old timer Remmy, and it worked!"

"That's good. Now how much time left?" He asked.

"Oh about a half hour." She replied.

"That doesn't give Mallory and Dan much time to sober up." Rembrant said. "I think I'll hit the library since we got nothing better to do. Care to join me Diana?" 

"Sure why not? Maggie you wanna come along?" She said.

"Nah I think I'll stay here and watch our boys." She said sarcasticly.

"Okay, suit yourself." She said.

The Dominion Bar:

__

They were here I can feel their precense. Yeeesss. Now I must go to find them, and detroy them! 

The Mystical being took on the shape of a human. It followed the path of the two sliders that were there before.

It eventually led it up to the Slider's room, where the being saw two people leaving the room.

__

That is them. I will destroy them!

The creature leaped onto the laughing Rembrant.

"What the devil get offa me!! You freak!" He yelled. "Diana get someone! Maggie or someone! Hurry!"

Diana ran back into the room, telling maggie what happened, she ran out and jumped on the creature who was still struggling with Rembrant. The creature looked up and saw maggie and turned into myst, so Maggie landed on top of Rembrant. 

"ooofff! Get off!" He said as maggie landed on top of him.

"Remmy I'm sorry!" She said.

"It's okay." He said as he held his stomach. "Diana how much time left?"

"5 Minutes." she said.

"We need to get out of here!" Rembrant said.

"But what about that creature? We Unleashed it we need to get it back!" Diana said.

"There's no time Diana! C'mon!" 

The three sliders ran into the room again, to get Mallory and Dan. 

Mallory was walking aroun when they got in there. Rembrant then proceeded to pick him up and put him over his shoulder, and He then went for dan. He picked him up and also put him over his shoulder. 

"Diana open the wormhole!" He said. 

She opened it and Rembrant threw Dan and Mallory in then jumped in himself. Diana went followed closely by Maggie. It then shut.

The creature came in through the door.

__

Where did they go!!! Ah, no matter, I can demolish this world for what they did to me! EVEN WITHOUT THE ENERGY! HAHAHAHAHA! Yesssss. 

The vortex opened And the five sliders popped out and like always landed on top of one another. 

"We're safe. Whatever that thing was it didn't follow us." Diana said.

"Wha what happened?" Mallory asked as he woke up.

"Long story we'll tell ya later." Maggie replied. "Now it's time for some r and r."

END

Next time: The sliders slide to hell. Nuff said.


End file.
